Soramimi
Soramimi (Japanese: 空耳; "mishearing, (feigned) deafness; air ear") is a Japanese term for translating dialogue into similar-sounding words in another language. Soramimi make up much of the memes of Gachimuchi videos, such as the well-known "Yugaminee na", causing conversations and dialogue between characters into supposedly random phrases. __TOC__ Definition For example, these Romanian lyrics from the popular song "Dragostea din tei" by the Moldavian band O-Zone: "Vrei să pleci dar nu mă, nu mă iei..." ("You want to leave, but you don't want, don't want to take me ... ") is misheard in Japanese in the Flash short "Maiyahi" as: "米さ、米酒か、飲ま飲まイェイ！" Bei sa, beishu ka, nomanoma-yei! ("Rice, is it, rice wine, drink it drink it yeah!") Notable soramimi/mishearings * English text - Japanese ** transliteration - translation (extra notes if any -- not needed if the mishearing is in English) Workout: The Director's Cut Billy vs Danny * Ladies first. (BH) - ゲイ♂パレス ** Gei paresu - "gay palace" *** That became the fan-chosen name of the room where Billy and Danny Lee wrestled. * ??? (DL) - どうよ、あん？！ ** Douyo, an?! - How are you, huh?! * Oh, my shoulder! (BH, wrestling with DL) - お前人のモノを ** Omae-jin no mono wo - Make your own products * (You) give up! (DL) - 行けぇ! ** Ikee! - Go ahead! * Gonna rip apart! (DL) - 難波パークス ** Nanba Parks - Nanba Parks *** Nanba is an entertainment district in the city of Osaka that is notable for the Glico Man, a large signboard of a running man in a track race. * Give uuuuup! (DL) - GAY♂BARRRR!!! ** Also the name of Danny Lee's wrestling move, in which he uses his right ankle to crush Billy's back. * What are you doing? (BH) - ああん、 ひどうい！ ** Aan, hidoui! - Oh, it is horrible! * Take a little souvenir for my round. (DL) - 結構すぐ脱けるんだね ** Kekkou sugu dakkerunda ne - You can quite quickly escape * That's not right, man. (BH) - 仕方ないね ** Shikata nai ne - It cannot be helped ("It cannot be helped", or "Nothing can be done about it", (correctly "Shikata ga nai") *** ("Shikata nai ne" is a Japanese phrase used to describe either the Japanese maintaining their dignity in great disasters beyond their control, or their supposed lack of reaction to adversity. Perhaps is it similar in function to the French phrase, "c'est la vie", which means "life is like that".) * I wasn't ready. (BH) - 風神卍雷神 ** Fuujin manji Raijin - Fūjin manji Raijin *** In Japanese mythology, Fūjin is a wind god who carries a large bag on his shoulders, and Raijin is a thunder and lightning god who creates thunder by beating drums drawn with tomoe symbols around him. The Manji (卍) is a swastika used as a religious symbol in Japanese Buddhism, and is used in maps to indicate locations of Buddhist temples. * So how did you feel? (DL) Incredible. (BH, rolls around) - 最強♂とんがりコーン ** Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugles#International_sales Tongari Corn] *** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan * You ready to go again? (DL) - どういう語源? ** Douiu gogen? - What kind of etymology? * You college kids a little asleep, no? (?) (BH) - 相変わらずケツ欲しい ... いいな? ** Aikarawazu ketsu hoshii ... iina? - I still want asses ... are you sure? * Now we even score. (BH) - ナウい息子 ** Naui musuko - Naughty son * So you wanna be ?, right? So you wanna? Huh? (BH) - オビワンいくつくらい? 31? ああん? ** Obi-Wan ikutsukurai? Saatiwan? [Thirty-one] Aan? - How old is Obi-Wan? 31? Huh? * Like embarrassing me, huh?! (BH) - 最近だらしねぇな ** Saikin darashi nee na - You're pretty sloppy these days * Huh? Like that? (BH) - ああん? 卑猥か? ** Aan? Hiwai-ka? - Huh? Is it obscene? * (grunting) (DL) - ドアホン! / ドアフォン! ** Doahon! / Doafon! - Door phone! * Huh? How's that feel, huh? - ああん？ カズヤ君柄パン？ ** Aan? Kazuya-kun gara pan? - Oh? Mr. Kazuya is patterned bread? * (grunting) (DL) - ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”(肯定) ** Nnnnnnn (koutei) - Nnnnnnn (affirmative) * That's what I'm saying. (BH) - いやぁ、すみません ** Iyaa, sumimasen. - Well, I'm sorry. * Huh, like that? (BH) - ああん? 挿入ったやろ? ** Aan? Soonyuuttayaro? - Huh? Have you inserted? * Huh? Like that, son? (BH) - ああん?! お客さん!? ** Aan?! Okyaku-san?! - Oh?! Mr. Customer?! * You're getting real, son. (BH) - どうも、木吉さん ** Doumo, Kiyoshi-san. - Very much, Mr. Kiyoshi. * You've got that one (???), you've got that one (???) (BH) - なんだあのでっかいモノ ** Nanda ano dekai mono - What a big huge thing * Get up. (BH) - 池田 ** Ikeda. - Ikeda. *** The source behind the names of several characters. * Now finish your duty, get up. (BH) - くりぃむしちゅー池田 ** Kuriimushichuu Ikeda - Creamstew Ikeda * How's that? (possibly BH) - カズヤ! ** Kazuya! - Kazuya! * (grunting) (DL, moving his elbows down) - にゃん! ** Nyan! - Meow! *** Hence the headcanon of Kazuya as a cat person. * How do you like that, huh? (BH, ditto) - あんかけチャーハン？/ ホイ ホイ チャーハン ** Ankake chaahan? - Fried rice with sauce on top? ** Hoi, hoi, chaahan - Hoi, hoi, fried rice * Like (?), huh?! (BH, ditto) - 巻いて食えやプーさん? ** Maite kue ya puu san? - Do you like to roll, eat, and pull, mister? * I'll break you! (BH) - アップリケ ** Appurike - Applique * Nothing. (BH) - ナプキン ** Napukin - Napkin * (screaming) (BH) - アッー! ** アッー! - AAAAAARGH! *** This is the scream that is commonly used as a stock sound effect in Gachimuchi music remixes, in which Kazuya attacks Billy's legs. * You got me mad now (Billy Herrington - BH, wrestling with Danny Lee - DL) - 歪みねえな ** Yugaminee na - You're not twisted / You're cool * Two can play it! (Danny Lee - DL, ditto) - 新日暮里 ** Shinnippori - New Nippori (Interchange Station) *** And thus a new city was born! Billy vs Mills * Why '''(?) '''want that? (BH) - ワイと一緒にならないか、コラ ** Wai to issho ni nara nai ka, kora? - Will you not go with Y, collar? * (?) (DM) - ウィンナー食べたいな ** Winnaa tabetaina - I want to eat wiener sausages * Take those off. (BH) - へいどうぞ ** Hei douzo. - Pleasantly * You ripped my fucking pants! (BH, wrestling with Duncan Mills) - Full my 勃起パンツ ** Full my bokki pantsu - Full my bockey pants * I knew you wanted this! (BH) - 兄上です ** Ani ue desu - Above Aniki * Get off! (BH) - 生きろ! ** Ikiro! - Live! * Really? Let's see what you're about, huh? (BH) - 俺やで...？ どうしようかな...？ ** Ore yade ... ? Dou shiyou ka na ... ? - With me ... ? What should I do ... ? * I think I gotta get back to work. (BH) - とか言って吾作とWORK ** Toka iutte Gosaku to WORK - Such as saying about Gosaku and work * What happened (BH) - わかってん？ ** Wakatten? - Do you understand? * Got Internet, do you? (BH) - ガリってなってんねや ** Garitte natten ne ya - I'm getting nervous * Come on, son! (BH) - 鎌田さん ** Kamata-san - Mr. Kamata * Let me have a look at that. (BH) - やむを得ない！ ** Yamu wo e nai! - It is unavoidable! * How do you like that, huh?! (Duncan Mills, ditto) - 蟹になりたい ** Kani ni naritai - I want to be a crab * Nice ass. (BH) - ナイスです ** Naisu desu - That is nice. * Shut the f*** up! (DM) - そんな関係ねぇわ! ** Sonna kankei nee wa! - That does not matter! * No more! (BH) - 肉の棒 ** Niku no bou - Meat stick * Cannot hold! (BH) - キャノン砲 ** Kyanon hou - Cannon cannon * That's power, son, that's power! (BH) - なったお(^ω^)そなったお(^ω^) ** Nattao(^ω^)sonattao(^ω^) - It has become, it has become it. Other wrestlers * (?') - いく♂ぞオラァ ** Iku♂zo oraa - Let us♂go, oraa * '(?) Sweden? - 超スピード?! ** Chou spiido?! - Super speed?! * Let's see if you got all of this, let's see if you got all this (DL?) - 安いギャラです、安いギャラですよ ** Yasui gyara desu, yasui gyara desu yo - They are cheap galleries, they are cheap galleries * (?''') (DL)- 未知のエリア! ** Michi no eria! - Unknown area! * '''Two can play dirty! (DL) - 強くなりたい! ** Tsuyoku naritai! - I want to become stronger! * (?) (?) - 来週水泳 ** Raishuu suiei - Swimming next week * (?) (Nick Steel) - スポーツ的にはハードワーク？ ** Supootsu teki ni wa haado waaku? - Hard work for sports? Other sources * Come on, let's go. (Mark Wolff) - 构わん、Ｈ行こう ** Kou wan, etchi yu kou - Let's go, let's go H * (?') (Mark Wolff) - ダブルゆきば ** Daburu Yukiba - Double Yukiba *** This quote caused the iDOLM@STER character 'Yukiho Hagiwara '''(萩原雪歩) to be commonly paired up with Biollante in Gachimuchi videos, usually in a relationship or in a situation where Yukiho is Biollante's waifu. * (?) (Mark Wolff) - うー、やっぱり怖えぇー ** Uu, yabari kowaee - Urgh, it is frightening after all! * '''You got it all the way, all the way, all the way. (possibly Mark Wolff?) - いかん危ない危ない危ない ** Ikan abunai abunai abunai - It is dangerous, and dangerous, and dangerous * Ohohoho, get it up! (DL) - おっほっほっほ～元気だ(^ω^) ** Ohohoho ~ genki da (^ω^) - Ohohoho, I am fine. * Hands up, hands up! - ええぞ、ええぞ ** Eezo, eezo! - Let's go, let's go! * Hey, hands ... up! (DL) - いち、に、さん ** Ichi, ni ... san! - One, two ... three! * On the house. (BH) - オナハウス ** Ona haus - Self-pleasure house *** Became the fan nickname for the bar where Billy smoked his cigarettes and drank beer. * I serve Caesar. - * She gave me quite a show. (Nick Steel) - 茂美、怖いでしょう ** Shigemi kowai deshou - She's scary, isn't she? * You getting mad? (Nick Steel - NS, while slapping BH) - イケメーン？ｗｗｗ ** Ikemeen? - Handsome? * Atten-''TION!'' (BH, as a drill sergeant) - パチュリー、ウッ！ ** Pachurii, uh! - Patchouli, uh! *** (Patchouli is a character from the Touhou video-games, which are popular among Nico Nico Douga users) * Take it, boy! (Van Darkholme - VD, while torturing several men in a dungeon) - 平家ボーイ ** Heike booi - Heike boy *** (The Tale of the Heike, or Heike Monogatari in Japanese, is an epic account of the Heike clan's struggles against their Minamoto rivals for control of medieval Japan) See also * Memes * Glossary (Japanese) External links * Article about mishearings (Japanese) * Another article about mishearings (Japanese) * Mishearings and translations (Japanese) * Some more information, with a bit about memes based on misheard dialogue Category:Memes